In the following, an introduction for the present disclosure may be presented. Mobile Terminating Roaming Forwarding (MTRF) is a procedure which is specified in Third Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification 23.018 V11.3.0 (2012-06) and which describes how to deliver a terminating call to a called terminal which changes the service area of a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) and thus is performing a location update procedure to a different MSC during the setup of the terminating call. The MTRF procedure may be applied for a circuit switched (CS) call towards a called terminal which roams in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) Radio Access Network (GERAN) or Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) access, but also towards a called terminal which performs a CS fallback (CSFB) from Evolved-UTRAN (E-UTRAN) to GERAN/UTRAN/1x during the establishment of the terminating call, as it is specified in 3GPP TS 23.272 V11.3.0 (2012-12).